The Boys In Room 12
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: As a volunteer, you must be observant. Arthur Kirkland is such. One thing he noticed was that little Alfred had never been adopted before. Now he wonders why. Not gore, just fluff. FACE family at the end.


The Boys In Room 12

It's not gore or anything. It's just another fluff. Yes, it has the FACE family but is not a Naughty Colony because it has no spanking.

Die from the fluff~

***********************HylianHeorine2***********************

In all his years of volunteering there, Arthur noticed one thing at the orphanage. The one thing most people wouldn't notice but he did. His mother always said he was observant, especially the fact that he knew she was dying.

He noticed that there one boy that never left. He was always looked at and many people wanted him. But he always declined the adoption. _"Why?"_ Arthur often thought to himself. Why not leave this hell hole. Arthur would never come back to this place if his volunteer work didn't make him. Then Arthur noticed something else, there were two of them. Now it all made sense, the older boy never wanted to leave his brother. Arthur knew how he felt. He was an orphan himself. His older brothers hadn't wanted him and it made Arthur feel terrible. But he stuck with his youngest brother, Peter.

Oh Arthur's heart ached at the name of Peter. Arthur was forcibly taken away from Peter one day and he never saw his little brother again. He had told Peter that once he turned eighteen, he would come back and adopt his brother. But the family that adopted him moved across the states and by the time Arthur aged to eighteen and had enough money to make the trip Peter was gone. The little lad never let himself be adopted and died of a broken heart when caregivers said that Arthur would never return. He had died two days before Arthur got there. Every time Arthur heard his name, he wanted to punch the orphanage management. Now he carried Peter's ashes in a vial around his neck, so he would always be with his brother.

Back to the two boys. Arthur noted that the younger was small and meek. Not a good work boy; that decreased his chances at being adopted to nearly zero. His older brother, however, was strong and powerful. He had taken down the Russian child that lived across the hall in a few swift moves. Nowadays the Russian and older child got along, sometimes. Many a times Arthur had to separate them and give them both a good spanking. But today he was going to approach the young one, the only times he had talked to him was during lecturing and spanking.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on the little boy's door. The sound of bare feet thumping on wooden floors greeted him as the door swung open and he looked into the incredibly blue eyes of the child in front of him.

"Hullo Alfred." Arthur said.

"Mr. Kirkland." The child said simply.

"May I come in?" Arthur said feeling sort of intimated. By a little boy no less!

"You work here, you should know." The child said biting back some spiteful words.

"But when I grew up in an orphanage they always allowed rules of our own room."

Alfred's eyes widened. Arthur smirked. No one knew that he was an orphan, except the manager.

Alfred stepped back and Arthur was shocked to see how bare the room was. Even the hard to control Vargas children had more toys than this!

"Where are all your toys and stuff?" Arthur inquired to the little boy.

Alfred looked away and said. "I don't need them; if Mattie can't play with them then I won't either."

Ah. Arthur knew now. Alfred was a trouble maker but he and his brother looked so much alike that Matthew was the one that got punished and the boys did share toys. He had to admit, he even mistook Matthew for Alfred sometimes. But Matthew grew out his hair and so now they looked a little discernable.

Arthur chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite toy from childhood. It was small stuffed rabbit. He carried it around everywhere he went, like he did Peter's ashes. He handed it to the boy. Alfred took it and tromped over to Matthew, who was sitting in a corner. He handed his brother the rabbit who just pushed it away. Picky little bugger huh? Then Arthur remembered. The boy carried a stuffed bear and one of the staff, mistaking him for Alfred took it away, saying it was not just his but everyone's. That was a lie; it was Arthur's first day when the boys were dropped off. That boy was dropped off with the bear. Without the children noticing Arthur dashed off to the confiscated toys room and grabbed the white bear off of a shelf. A staff member came in. the one that had been here the longest, Yao, a Chinese man that seemed older than he really was.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" The man said gesturing to the bear.

"Someone took this from one of the little boys in room twelve. He is depressed without it and the member that took it had no right to take it. I saw him when he first came here; he had the toy with him." Arthur said indignantly.

Yao shrugged and said. "Whatever floats your boat Arthur. Just remember, you could get in trouble."

Arthur stood straight and said. "So be it."

Yao walked past Arthur and grabbed a small doll. "Kiku wants it."

Arthur smiled. Kiku was a small Japanese boy. He was favored by Yao.

Arthur dashed back to the boy's room and saw that Matthew had taken to crying and Alfred was trying his hardest to console him and not cry himself.

Arthur walked over and knelt down and handed the bear to Matthew. He stared at the toy, then at Arthur, the back at the toy. Arthur nodded that he could take it and Matthew grabbed it so fast that Arthur was sure his hand was no longer attached. He cuddled it and snuggled into the fur.

Alfred was amazed. No one actually noticed his brother unless he was getting in trouble for what Alfred had done. Now some man that dealt out the punishments was giving Mattie his bear back!

"Now little nipper, are you feeling better?" Arthur asked rubbing the child head.

Matthew sniffed and nodded. "Merci."

Humm, so the boy spoke French? His roommate spoke it to. Bloody annoying language it was.

The other blonde snapped from his stupor and ran and nearly tackled Arthur. Instead of breaking bones he hugged Arthur and nuzzled into his waist coat. Arthur smiled and rubbed Alfred's head to.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

A few days later Arthur was banned from volunteering at the orphanage anymore. The staff that had taken Matthew's bear had saw its return and told management. Now Arthur offered his rebuttal and the manager had saw Arthur's side but it wasn't his place to go against what an actual employee had done. He should have gone to management first. He sat in his favorite chair at his flat. His roommate was out for the evening and so now Arthur had no one to talk to. Not that he wanted to talk to the French frog.

Then Arthur stood up and found himself walking to the orphanage. He walked in and an employee said. "Sorry Mr. Kirkland but you are not allowed to volunteer here anymore." She sounded sad. She was one of the nicest people there and Arthur had been glad to work with her.

"I know Elizabeth. I want to adopt." Arthur said walking to the office where he would have to sign paper work.

She was shocked but nonetheless pulled out the paper work. "Who do you have in mind?"

"The boy in room twelve." Arthur said.

"But Arthur, you know he won't leave without his brother." Elizabeth said hoping not to make him or Alfred angry.

"I know; that's why I want both of them." Arthur said starting to fill some of the paper work out.

Elizabeth's eyes brightened. She dashed from the room and soon returned with the boys. Matthew still had his bear, good. He also noticed that Alfred had the rabbit with him.

The boys had been arguing with Elizabeth about how they didn't want to be adopted. Arthur turned around and said. "Now is that anyway to talk to your new father?"

Alfred and Matthew stood, shocked, and eyes wide open. Then they both burst into happy tears and ran forward hugging the British man. After the paper work was filled, the first thing Arthur did was get them new clothes and toys. Then back to home. It was a bit awkward when he brought them home. He actually hadn't expected to adopt them, so he had no beds ready. True he did have a spare room that was furnished but they needed beds and other necessities. But when Francis came home with his check from work Arthur had smiled. Francis, the say the very least, was surprised. He didn't expect to come home to two million crayon drawings and two little boys. He expected a grumpy Brit and some complaining of what happened at his volunteer work for the day.

"Francis, this is Alfred and Matthew. My new sons." Arthur said presenting the boys to the Frenchmen.

Then Arthur nudged Matthew forward and felt Alfred tense up. "Don't worry Alfred, Francis won't hurt him."

"Go on Matthew; show him what you can do." Arthur said.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Matthew." The boy said clearly.

Francis knelt down and said. "Vous parlez français?"

"Oui, assez bien fait." Matthew said happily.

Arthur smiled. "I thought you two would get along much better than him and I."

Francis smiled his heart winning smile and said. "Yes, he is perfect."

Matthew and Alfred jumped and shouted with joy. Arthur and Francis chuckled. They were a perfect family now.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

_Yay~! Another fluffy heartwarming story~!_

_~Time for translations!~_

Merci. – Thank you

Bonjour, mon nom est Matthew – Hello, my name is Matthew

Vous parlez français?- You speak French?

Oui, assez bien fait. – Yes, quite well actually.


End file.
